


Riding Dirty

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, trash triplets x2
Genre: F/M, Smut, Street Racing, Trash triplets AU, trash triplets x2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Ben makes Kira crash and she's really mad and he's really glad she's okay even if he isn't sorry.Written for this prompt:I’m always thirsty for ben x kira, if you can do a little fic featuring those 2 and angry kissing (‘cause kira’s always pissed about something) Angry kisses leading to sexy times ÷) that would be awesome! More than awesome hehe





	Riding Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for lilithsaur bc she created a fandom within a fandom and I'm drowning in it.

Kira was not supposed to be racing. She didn't like to make promises that she couldn't keep, but Daisy was the smartest one in their family and if even she was stupid enough to ask her to promise to stop racing, she had to know it was a lie.

And to be fair, Kira's exact words were "I promise I'll try."  
She had tried. She had gone about four days without the pull of the road and if the trade off was a longer life with no racing vs a short life with pure adrenaline coursing through her veins, she was going to take the short life.

Ben was no help. Maybe if he hadn't been waiting outside her house, revving his engine in the dead of night, she could have let it go. As it was, there was no way she was going to let Ben fucking Solo beat her at her own game.

Four days and she was back in the street.

Ben was an amazing driver, it was one of the things she liked most about him. It was one of the only things she liked about him, but she liked it tremendously.

He had a Mitsubishi Evolution Lancer that he had been working on for four years, he bought it six months after Kira got her Subaru Impreza WRX STI and probably just to piss her off because CLEARLY the Subaru was superior and why even bother? It made things so much worse because Kira knew her car was better and somehow Solo still beat her about half he time.

He was a really, really good driver.

It was impressive how someone so fucking lanky and high energy could turn into a lightning rod of speed and focus like that.

Driving was the sexiest thing in the world to Kira, she loved a deep bass line pumping from the speakers, she loved the pull of gravity in her stomach when she nailed a turn, she loved the smell of burning rubber and wet asphalt and especially gasoline. She never felt more alive than when she was racing. Asking her to stop was like asking her to give up sex, maybe even worse than that because she raced more than she fucked if she was honest. There just weren't many people that Kira wanted to have sex with.

Ben had beat her AGAIN last night and brutally this time, she was absolutely sulking. Kira had agreed to help Daisy look for florists for her wedding and Matt had dragged Ben along with them. He fucking KNEW she couldn't say shit about racing in front of Daisy and he was dragging it out into some kind of sick torture.

"Damn Kira, you look really *beat* today. Anything on your mind you wanna talk about?"

Kira shot him a scathing look, and Ben smiled giddily. She hated how much he got off on pissing her off, but knew the feeling was mutual.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she snapped.

"Yeah it can be hard to sleep when your mind is so occupied with other, more interesting things."  
"Nothing about you is interesting asshole."  
"Who said I was talking about me?"  
And he had her again, god damn it. She was ready to hit him in his pretty little mouth. Kira stomped off ahead of the group. Matt shot Ben a withering look and she heard him say "Do you have to tease her like that?"  
"It's the second best part of my day." Ben said. Kira was sure she knew what the first was.

That night, like clockwork, Kira heard the stupid Mitsubishi revving outside of her window. She was on fire, dying to beat Ben after his teasing earlier if only so she could have the upper hand tomorrow. She grabbed her leather jacket and headed outside.

"You're going down Solo," she said, climbing into her Suby.  
Ben's smile was broken glass as he stared at her and pulled off.

She followed him down dark streets until he pulled onto Breakwater road. Breakwater was a racers dream. Narrow and twisting, dangerous, beautiful. He pulled up next to her at the light and they waited.

As soon as it was green, they were off, her hand tight on the stick shift, clutch releasing like butter under her. The road was smooth, she had nosed ahead and she moved to keep Ben behind her. They swerved across a sharp twist, cars gliding without traction to make the turn, and then he had her, as always his shift from 3rd had inched him ahead of her and she couldn't pass him...yet. There was another turn coming up and if he wasn't an idiot he wouldn't crowd her, it was too dangerous. She shifted again, gaining speed and moved to pass him. He wasn't having it, he kept his car just inches from hers and suddenly, she felt herself losing control. Something was wrong, she was going too fast and then she was spinning, the car veered off the road and she slammed on her breaks but it was too late, she spun out and it was violent, loud, and before she could blink the car had banked roughly off the side of the road, throwing her forward, safety belt catching her in a bruising hold.

Her heart was a hammer. She checked her body- unharmed, and then scrambled to get out and check the car.

She was dizzy, it took her longer to get out than it should have and by the time she did Ben was beside her, wide eyed and looking terrified. He should be terrified, she was going to fucking kill him. Who pulled a move like that?

"You ASSHOLE, I can't believe you fucking edged me off the road, who fucking does that!" Kira's hands came out to swat at Ben and she was expecting him to look smug or shitty but he just looked worried.  
"Are you okay!?"  
"No I'm not okay! That was such bullshit Solo I swear to god if anything in this car is fucked up you're the one who's fixing it, you colossal shit stain-" Her words were cut off by a sudden crush of human against her, Ben's hands were in her hair and his mouth was on hers. She froze, she couldn't move, this was somehow more shocking than driving the car off the road.  
"I thought you were really hurt," Ben said, and his eyes were huge and scared as they looked down at her. All of the anger had fizzled into something else by the kiss, her adrenaline was still spiking and she was still dying to get her hands on Ben but it was different now, shifted. Shit. This was always just under all of her anger and nothing could have made her drop the issue except for that fucking *look* in his eyes, he really was terrified.  
"I'm fine," she said, "You on the other hand, you're dead meat." There wasn't nearly as much venom in her words as she meant for there to be and her hands came up to smack or claw but instead they wound their way into Ben's hair and she was kissing him now.

He was so eager, he crushed her up against the car, pressing his body tight against hers.  
"Tell me you're sorry," she said.  
"I'd rather not lie to you," Ben said in between kisses and she went to shove him off but he had his arms around her and suddenly she was sitting on the hood of her car with Ben Solo between her legs. He pushed the leather jacket off of her shoulders. She had just a loose crop top on, a slayer shirt she had shredded and his hands were under it instantly, broad palms and long fingers spanning the flesh of her stomach. His hands came up to palm at her tits and he froze, thumb finding her nipple ring. He groaned out loud, pressing his face into her neck.  
"God damn you're a dream," he said, his voice low and raspy and Kira felt her entire body reacting to his words. He started clawing at the button of her jeans and something inside her told her that fucking Ben Solo on the hood of her car on an (albeit deserted) public road was a bad idea but Kira had always loved bad ideas, and Ben Solo was the worst idea of them all and so she loved him most of all.

She let him tear her pants off, kicking them down and he threw them onto the top of the car. His hand was dipping inside her panties now, and he groaned when he felt her.  
"Fuck, so wet," he groaned and Kira smirked. She leaned close so she could whisper in his ear, "always when I'm racing, just so you know," and he bit her neck as he pushed two fingers inside her without warning. Kira bit back a gasp, head rolling back and Ben started to fuck her with his hand.  
"God look at you, so perfect. It's like you ripped this fantasy from my head."  
"Was that your plan when you drove me off the fucking road because I swear to god Solo- ahh!"  
He smirked as her words died, his thumb coming up to rub roughly against her clit.

"Can I fuck you?" He asked, breathless and rosy cheeked in the dark and Kira couldn't have said no even if you paid her. Nothing was hotter than Ben fucking her on her car, she wasn't going to admit it but this was a fantasy of hers too.  
"You better," she bit at his neck as her hands came down to undo his jeans. He tugged them down just enough to get his dick out and widen his stance, and then he was lining up against her.  
"Stop," she said.  
"What?!" He looked horrified again.  
"Condom, asshole. Jesus do you just fuck all your girls raw," she was beginning to regret this.  
Ben rolled his eyes and twisted around to grab a condom from his pocket.  
Kira was annoyed that he had it already on him but not enough to dampen her need for him and less when he finally said, "You know I bring this every time we race, just hoping you'll let me fuck you."  
It shouldn't have made her feel as good as it did, knowing the condom wasn't in case he met some random, that he was thinking about her when he grabbed it.

She took it from him and for a moment she could tell he wasn't sure if she was going to throw it away and decide this was a bad idea but she just ripped it open with her teeth and rolled it down into his shaft. She felt Ben shiver under her, a soft sound escaping his lips. She had a firm grip on him, he was hard as iron in her hand, and hot as hell. She brought him to her center and Ben canted his body forward to push into her.

Kira Kenobi had seen Ben Solo made a LOT of faces, most of them giddy delight at some sort of chaos or anger at her or his brothers but she's never seen him look so lost, like he's found god.

He pushed into her and it was almost too much, the size of him, the adrenaline from the race, the crash, the knowledge that they were in public. She whimpered.  
"You okay?" He whispered, and he was kissing her neck in a way that was soft and unexpected.  
"I'm good, it's good, just fuck me," she snapped and he laughed against her skin before pulling back and slamming into her. Yes. That's it.  
Her nails dug into his skin and she was determined not too make too many desperate noises, she could just imagine him taunting her with the sounds of her own moans but Ben clearly didn't seem to have the same reservation. He was gasping and letting out these soft little sounds that made her brain white out. One hand on her hip and and one on the back of her head. He kissed her, wet and hot and still making those fucking noises and Kira knew she wasn't gonna last, not like this, everything is too good.  
"Fuck, wanted you forever Kir, wanted to feel you for so long." His voice was too low and too rough and too fucking sincere.  
"You're perfect baby, fuck." His hips were stuttering, he slowed down and brought his hand down between them, rubbing at her clit again and she was already close.

She couldn't help it, she felt her orgasm building inside of her, blindingly hot, and if she didn't say his name she was gonna die.  
"Ben, oh my god, don't stop."  
It's the first thing she's said and Ben whimpers, stops fucking her, just holding himself inside as he works her. She can tell he's trying not to come before she does and she loves him for it. For so many reasons. Reasons she will reexamine later, when she's not being fucked. She pulled his face from her neck to look at him and he was flush, mouth open and eyes dark and bright and just looking at him like that pushed her over the edge. She let out a high, breathy moan and struggled to keep her eyes open as her pussy clenched madly around him. That's all it took and Ben slammed back into her, three, four sharp thrusts and he was groaning, she held his face so she could watch him cum and he looked fucking beautiful, eyes screwed up, mouth hanging open.  
"Oh my god Kira," he went slack against her. They didn't move at all for a while, he went soft inside of her and the only sound was the distant hum of power lines.  
"We should go...someone's gonna come by eventually," she said, but she's playing with his hair and speaking softly so he'll know it isn't about her wanting to leave him, just the scene.

"You're gonna need a tow."  
"I know, asshole-"  
"How about this... I'll fix your car, if you agree to get dinner with me. The implication being I get to have more sex with you, somewhere I can take my time."  
Kira pretended to think about it.  
"And you fix the car?" She repeated.  
Ben nodded enthusiastically.  
"You've got a deal, Solo."  
He pulled out of her gently and handed her pants.  
"Only catch is, you gotta tell Matt and Daisy the race was your idea."  
"In you're DREAMS asshole!" Kira said, but she smiled as she followed Ben back to his car.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment i literally thrive on your validation lol
> 
> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
